clarencefanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Breehn's Love/Transcirpt
*Clarence Intro Plays* ''' ''NOTE: THE NAME "MALLESICA OR MALESSICA" IS THE SAME PERSON. I GOT HER NAME WRONG. BUT I DON'T CARE.'' ''PART 3 BEGINS THE PLOT OF THE STORY.'' '''Part 1: Valentines Means For 2 Hearts! * Clarence: 'It's Valentines Day!, Love is in the air.. cuts to Clarence In The Sky. With hearts flying in the background, Then 4 seconds later. The scene cuts to the school. This time. I will be finding love for everyone! * '''Jeff: '''It's not like you have a girlfriend clarence, And also for the record. Don't you think that everyone including YOU.. Has to be involved in this the finger expression "Loving Time" * '''Clarence: '''Uhh............ I used to have a girlfriend but we shortly broke up and became friends. * '''Jeff: '''Is there a girl that's related to you..? * '''Clarence: '''I forgot her na-- Oh it's Bella your talking about, Yeah she moved away due to forest fires in Bendle Park. * '''Jeff: '''Really? * '''Clarence: '''Yeah. * Cuts To West Aberdale * '''Mr. Mozer: '''Alright everybody, Since the uhh.. Little mistake from the building from the previous last day of school, We can't celebrate Valentine's Day. hit with a stick by sumo. Ouch! * '''Sumo: '''Oh for Pete's sake, We can't even celebrate it! Not even I get the chance?! ''I gave you your love last year. And she really, really loves you. ''And this is how you treat us or me? * '''Jimmy: '''Not everything has to be centered around you sumo. * '''Sumo: '''Exucse Me?!... I gave Mr. Mozer his girlfriend. Seriously why us fifth graders can't even give a chance! * '''Jimmy: '''Wasn't your friend the one who started and planned everything? You've been included to contribute with him. * '''Sumo: '''I'm going to a bad mood now... Heavily AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! * Cuts to Breehn writing the IQ test. * '''Breehn: '''Hmm.. the first problem. to his head 1. Ashley has 14 apples. She divided them into 3, How many does Ashely have left. Thinks This doesn't make any sense! Who keeps on making these tests?! * cuts to Mr. Reese writing/typing random stuff * '''Mr. Reese: '''Imagine ashley having 14 apples laughs And she divided them. Hard I'll make this IQ Test difficult to the other studnets, Let's see if the three know-it-alls can answer this! * cuts back to Breehn. * '''Breehn: '''Hmm.... facepalms I can't believe I'm about to cheat, on Jeff whispers Hey Jeff, What's the answer for number 1? * '''Jeff: '''I don't know. But im giving it my perfect C. his C * '''Breehn: '''I am never ever getting this answer! his head in his notebook *muffles* I am so average then Clarence himself. * '''Mallesica: '''Psssst! Breehn the answer is A. * '''Breehn: '''Wait?! Why are you targeting me to get the answer.? * '''Mallesica: 'blushes I.. I... Gotta use the bathroom! her hand Ms. Baker! Ms. Baker! * 'Ms. Baker: '*sighs* Why do I keep moving grades to become a teacher to them.. Yes Malessica? * '''Malessica: '''Can I use the bathroom? * '''Ms. Baker: Sure, Why not. * Breehn: 'Ah.. I seriously love her.. * '''Jeff: '''Oh boy. '''Part 2: Love Pie Chart ' * 'Kimby: '''Something is telling me that Malessica has a crush on..... * '''Courtlin & Kimby: *'screams* * 'Jeff: '''Gee, Would you two keep it down? I'm trying to get my perfect C. *Makes a C with his finger.* * '''Kimby: '''Be Quiet Jeff, This relationship is personal. * '''Clarence: '''Hmm.. Wait a second. Just wait one more second. What if we get 10 rats and split them in half. * '''Jeff: 'facepalms This is the worst day of my life. * cuts to West Aberdale * 'Sumo: 'the Powerpoint Is this what you want people?!?! * '''Bree: '''I kinda... see a tab that says "Love Pie Chart" * '''Mr. Mozer: '''I highly recommend to not touch i- * '''Sumo: '''Too Late! the Tab * the screen it loads a video. * '''Mr. Noles: '''Hello. You know me as the guy who has over a bilion dollars worth budget. Today, We will' show you our new highly-improved pie chart, "The Love Pie Chart" It doesn't make sense you ask. Well, It only works if you upgrade your computer. And then simply just click the tab. That's it. * '''Noah: '''You don't really know me. But I'm the wannabe of Mr. Noles himself, I pretend I own a rich house but it turns out it's paint. And also this boy by the name Belson swore to oath. That this person by the name Clarence who by the next 2 days. He will be kil-- Static * '''Mr. Mozer: '''Ah.. Sweet relief. ''Part 3: Breehn's Guide To Love '' * In Breehn's House * Breehn: 'Alright, All I have to do is to make letters. * At The Vents * '''Jeff: '''Clarence, Pretend that your Breehn's mind and telling him the perfect advice. I mean it! * '''Clarence: '''Alright, In a childish-man voice Breehn. It's me your head. I found the perfect advice * to get you and Malessica together. * '''Breehn: '''Wait a minute. How could I hear you...? * '''Clarence: 'sweats Uhh... Because we are living in a fantasy world. or unless I am the only one that could speak to you. * 'Breehn: '''Sure... What am i thinking of right now? * '''Clarence: '''You're thinking of kissing Malessica. * '''Jeff: '''I can't believe that Malessica would dump me for this. * '''Breehn: '''Alright, I gotta pee now. * '''Clarence: '''Uh.. Jeff turn off the walkie talkie. * '''Jeff: '''I can't! to push the button off It's stuck! * '''Clarence: '''Oh no! I can't pull it off! Glue is everywhere! * '''Jeff: '''Why is there glue attached to the walkie talkie?! * '''Clarence: '''I don't know! Probably Breehn's family has their vents glued so that their valuable items won't be stolen! * '''Jeff: '''Why didn't you tell me In the first plac- Oh no. There's pee coming right behind us! Run as fast as you can! trapped through the glue I'm stuck! * '''Clarence: '''Me Two! * '''Clarence & Jeff: AHHHHHHH! screamed in offscreen. While the pee spattered through their faces. ' * Next Morning * a scene, Where Sumo wakes up and then riding with one of his dogs. * 'Sumo: '''Gitty Up Spike! Because we are going downtown. at Breehn and Malessica Oh boy. What day is it. his watch. It's Valentimes day already?! I didn't even know. So what was yesterday about? * to a scene where Mr. Mozer explaining about today, * '''Mr. Mozer: '''Once you've finished with your project, We aren't gonna parcipate for tomorrow. Due to the most stupidest thing that has ever made, It's because of Mr. Noles. * '''Sumo: Oh it's because of Belson's dad. ' 'Part 4: A New Relationship Begins ' * 'Ms. Baker: '''Alright everybody. Do you remember this student. the blanket out of the cage. And it reveals to be Tinia in her feral form. TA-Da? * '''Tinia: 'Roars * '''Belson: '''Wait Tinia? I haven't seen her since the start of third grade. * '''Ms. Baker: '''That's because ever since third grade. She was moved to a new school. Then recently she was poisoned about a week ago. * '''Malessica: '''Uh.... Uh... I have a confession to make! * WORKING IN PROGRESS. Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts